Acciperans (5e Race)
Acciperans "Those who claim to have a hoarding problem have never met an acciperan, much less one in mating season." -''Quora Quota, in his book'' Field Notes on the Races of Gelondi Physical Description Acciperans appear like a metallic cage or lantern, with a glowing blue, green, red, or yellow skull, ghostly flames of the same color surrounding the skull. Below their strange head is a large trenchcoat, and they either appear to possess no legs, or have some sort of pants to go along with the coat. Their hands are of the same texture and appearance as a pair of gloves, and the inside of their coats is made of a large collection of whatever sort the acciperan is linked to. History Acciperans are one of the most interesting races to roam the lands, as they are created out of obsessions of mortals. When a mortal with an exceptionally powerful will to collect and hoard things sleeps, they sometimes have terrible nightmares of their skulls being ripped out of their head, and placed on a terrifying body made of their collection, creating an acciperan a few miles away. Some acciperans have been able to recall who had created them, while others have never met their 'parent', however no acciperan is able to choose what their body is made out of. Acciperans in heat are also able to create a new one, and rapidly gather up new pieces for their collection, to combine with those of a mate, to create new life. Society Acciperans are loners by nature, preferring to stick alone so that they may grow their collections in peace, only coming together for their mating season. In other societies, they tend to join jobs that might relate to their collection, such as being a gravekeeper, a banker, or a merchant. Relationships Acciperans tend to disregard other creatures, not seeing them as real threats nor allies, though a few may have an urge to collect bits of the dead of a specific race. Acciperans are told as a legend to most other races, with many commoners not believing them to be real, but for those that do, they either prepare a collection so that if an acciperan comes to find them they can appease them with gifts, or they prepare to slaughter them before they steal everything. Acciperan Personality You can use the Acciperan Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for an acciperan character or to inspire how your character might act. Acciperan Quirks Acciperan Names Acciperans do not have a distinct gender, and their names are titles that they create for themselves, giving them an odd sound for races with more standard names to hear. Names: '''The King in Yellow, The Taker of Heads, The Prophet of Steel, The Gilded Stash Acciperan Traits Living hoards of trinkets, weapons, or other terrifying things, with a ghostly lamp head, acciperans typically only seek adventure if for acquiring more for their collection. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Age.'' Acciperans cannot sustain themselves for very long without adding new parts to their collection, with their lifespans only being extended about six months per new addition. Theoretically, they can live forever, if they constantly add to their collection. They are created mature if thought up, though if born by two acciperans they are mature after five months. ''Alignment.'' Acciperans do not strife with other races, seeing their only goals to be to extend their lifespans and reproduce, usually being more neutral in alignments, however others may use others to add to their collection, leaning closer to evil alignments. ''Size.'' Towering over races but very light, being between seven and nine feet tall, while weighing under fifty pounds, Acciperans are size Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Darkvision. While your glowing flames do not provide actual light or heat, they bless your magical vision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Collect Life. ''As an action, you can choose a creature within 30 feet of yourself that isn't a construct or undead. That creature must succeed on a Constitution saving throw, taking 2d6 necrotic damage on a failed save, or half on a success, with you restoring hit points equal to half of the damage dealt regardless. The DC for this saving throw is 8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier. '''The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you this trait, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. ''Powerful Build. ''For the sake of carrying capacity, you are treated as one size larger. ''Show Collection. ''As a bonus action, you can open your trenchcoat, and magically manipulate the collection that your body is comprised of. This trait is dependent on your subrace. After using this trait, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and two extra languages of your choice. Acciperans see languages as yet another thing to add to their hoards, and many love to learn them, giddy with any chance to try out their newly learned tongues. Acciperan Subraces Macabre A collector of dead bits of bodies, macabre acciperans are the most infamous of all varieties, known for having terrifying bodies constructed out of screaming heads, groping hands, and sometimes other very obscene body parts. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Deathly Composition. ''You have resistance to necrotic-type damage. ''Collection Feature. ''When you show your collection, it is a terrifying sight for those to see. Creatures in a 15-foot cone emanating from yourself must make a Wisdom saving throw with the same DC as your Collect Life trait, being frightened until the start of your next turn on a failed save. Armory Living armories, brandishing more weapons than most men have seen in their whole lifetime, that is what an armory acciperan appears like, with their bodies being made out of swords, knives, spears, or similar weapons. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Battle-Trained. ''You have proficiency in two martial weapons of your choice. ''Collection Feature. ''When you show your collection, you fire out magical duplicates of your weapons in a 15-foot cone emanating from yourself. Creatures in the area must make a Dexterity saving throw with the same DC as your Collect Life trait, taking force damage equal to the same amount as your Collect life trait on a failed save, or half on a success. Avarin While many find greed as merely a sin, avarin acciperans literally thrive through it, with their collections their bodies are crafted out of being made entirely out of jewels, coins, and other valuables. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Swindler. ''You gain proficiency in one skill of your choice from the following; Deception, Performance, Persuasion, Intimidation. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for using this skill. ''Collection Feature. ''When you show your collection, it is seen as a treasure hoard of loot for those who gaze upon it. Creatures in a 15-foot cone emanating from yourself must make a Wisdom saving throw with the same DC as your Collect Life trait, being charmed by you until the start of your next turn on a failed save.Category:Races